Sherlock in Storybrooke
by MultiFanficWriter
Summary: Basically, the plotline of OUAT slightly modified, due to the presence of characters from Sherlock, and a few other fandoms. ;) Due credit to KatePendragon on DeviantART for the idea and the names of most of the characters!
1. Chapter 1

"That still gives you, _Mr. Rathebone_**, no right what so ever **to intrude on my personal and private property!" Regina Mills yelled at the police detective.

"I'm sorry that all of the evidence pointed to you being the one who robbed my brother!" Jeremy screamed at the mayor, throwing his hands up.

"Madame Mayor! Detective Rathebone! ENOUGH!" screamed Sheriff Graham, attempting to quiet the 2.

"You know something, Graham? YOU'RE RIGHT! IT IS ENOUGH! Detective Rathebone, you are fired!"

"Fine, then!" Jeremy screamed, removing his badge and throwing it on the desk, then barging out the door. He passed deputy Marsans on the way out.

"Uh, excuse me, Madame Mayor?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I have, no wish to alarm you, but, your son was seen earlier today boarding a bus, with a credit card, by Mr. Gold. Do you, uh, know anything about this?"

"He was getting on a bus? With a credit card," the mayor walked toward the deputy, "Where is that bus now?"

"Uh, it was a bus to a station a little ways beyond Storybrooke, and from there, the only other route is to Boston. So, by now, it's probably halfway through Vermont!"

"WHAT!" Mayor Mills stormed out of the building.

* * *

**_Later that night…_**

"I'm sick of this! Sick of this! I hate this job! I hate working for her! Now I envy Jeremy! So save your pleas, Graham, I QUIT!" Ronald Marsans screamed at the Sheriff as he walked out of the police station.

"Where will you go?"

"They have plenty of openings at the hospital!" That was 8:15pm, in Storybrooke, no, wait, 8:17.


	2. Chapter 2

_**In the Enchanted Forest, 28 years ago**_

"What they say is true. The queen will enact the curse," Sherlock said, glancing out the window, as he chatted with his brother and friends. (AKA John, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, Mary and Mycroft)

"Then why are we just standing here, when we could be storming her castle, or, hiding in 'magical cave', or, anything else really!" John threw up his hands.

"Because there's nothing we _can_ do…" said a distinctive female voice who had barged her way into the small house at Baker St.

"_Irene_, why are you _here_?" Sherlock moved from his spot near the window towards the sorceress, until they stood nose to nose. At this, Irene Adler leaned in closer to the detective, mimicking his motions almost exactly.

"Because, if I can't stop having my only love being ripped away from me for over 2 decades, I want to be able to see him, hold him, touch him, for the last few minutes before the inevitable happens," she said, before leaning in even closer and sealing the thin gap between their lips. They kissed each other passionately, as they had dreamed of doing for years, but never quite had the opportunity.

"Ahem", Mycroft cleared his throat, forcing the couple to glance toward the detective's brother. "If you two wish to spend your last minutes of with each other this way, then do the rest of us a favor and please, GET. A. ROOM!" Mycroft slowly yet sternly shouted.

"You know, for once, I actually side with him for a change," Watson offered. The couple exchanged glances, and then sat down on the remaining area of the couch.

"Hold on, what do you mean by, 'nothing can be done'?" Mary asked glancing up from her engagement ring that John had only given her a few days previously.

"I mean that she has technically already casted it. It's on its way, it's just simply spreading. Soon enough it will engulf our area of the realm. No amount of magic that can stop it. Even I, Rumplestilskin, and all of our magics combined… Hell, the _QUEEN _couldn't stop it if she wanted to. Best we can do is sit, and enjoy our last moments before we are ripped from this land," Irene explained. Everyone in the room sighed, and remained in silence.

Until Sherlock broke it. "Listen, all of you," they lifted their heads at the detective's words, "I want you to know, I want, _all_, of you to know, that you are my best, my, only, friends. They all glanced at each other, eyes wide, for a few seconds. Then they each smiled at him, and got up to hug the detective, one by one, before the purple smoke engulfed them all.


End file.
